Supply of portable terminals such as mobile phones, smart phones, and tablet Personal Computers (PCs) is rapidly growing owing to their convenience and necessity, and now the portable terminal becomes an effective necessity in modern life. Further, service providers and portable terminal manufacturers are providing many additional functions to raise utilization of the portable terminal.
A mobile phone and a mobile communication system are also used as advertizing media. For example, providers such as product manufacturers, sellers, and service providers create a discount coupon or an event advertisement as contents such as message and image and provide users with the contents via the mobile communication system. Hence, the users can download the corresponding contents to their portable terminal and use the downloaded contents in a relevant store. Typically, since the users always carry the portable terminal, the utilization of the coupons can be increased by storing the contents such as coupon to the portable terminal.
However, even if the contents such as coupon are stored to the portable terminal, when the user cannot remember the contents at the place such as content related store, the user cannot use the contents. It is quite hard for the user to remember all of the contents stored to his/her portable terminal. Naturally, even with the contents such as coupon, the user may not use the contents in a timely manner. In this regard, what is a needed is a method for raising the utilization of the stored contents by informing of a place involving the contents stored to the portable terminal.